


He Is Different

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Behind Blue Eyes, Blood and Gore, Bonding, Caring, Crazy, Dark Character, Death, Drama, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Guns, Hugs, Insanity, Killing, Knives, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Shooting, Stabbing, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: The cabin group has met Clementine, her joining the group has changed one of them. He thinks of her as his friend and 'little sister'. Nick has changed, he is a lot happier but, he is different in a way, he is more angry and violent.Why is he acting this way? And what is going to happen?Nick is overprotective and yandere.





	1. Chapter 1 - Who's She?

Nick was on the couch in the cabin and he was sleeping until he heard people talking.

 

Nick opened his eyes and got up. 

 

He looked out the window and saw a girl laying on the ground.

 

Who's she?

 

Nick grabs his rifle and goes outside. 

 

“Would someone mind telling me what the FUCK is going on here?”

 

“Now hold on, Rebecca.”

 

“We got this, don’t worry.”

 

“Like hell you do. Did anyone even think to ask where she came from?”

 

“Who the hell is she? And why is she here?” Nick asked 

 

“She and her friend was attacked. And then, she was bitten by a dog.” Pete said 

 

“For all we know she could be working with Carver!”

 

Nick was busy talking to the others so, he didn't noticed that his rifle was near the girl's head. 

 

His rifle went off and almost shot the girl in the head. The bullet missed her head by an inch and it hit the ground. 

 

Nick looks at the girl. 

 

She's cute...

 

Pete takes the rifle away from Nick. 

 

“Keep your finger off the trigger, boy!”

 

Luke comes out of the cabin. 

 

“Whoa! Whoa! What the fuck!?”

 

“You idiot! Every lurker for five miles probably heard that!”

 

“You’re the one tellin’ me to fuckin’ shoot her!”

 

“Everybody just calm down for a second!”

 

Luke ran towards the girl. 

 

“Clementine, you okay...?” 

 

So, that's her name? Clementine…That's a nice name.

 

Nick smiled to himself but then, he stopped, hoping no one saw that. 

 

Clementine got up off the ground. 

 

“I...I just need a doctor and then I'II leave.” Clementine said 

 

“We got a doctor right here, okay. He’ll have a look.” 

 

Luke turned to the group “Now what the hell is wrong with you people?! Okay, she’s just scared!”

 

“We’re all scared, Luke. Don’t act like we’re the one’s being irrational cause we don’t buy this bullshit story.”

 

Nick couldn't stay quiet, not with what happened last time. 

 

“No way she’s survived out here on her own! Why are we even arguing about this!?”

 

“Let me take a look.” 

 

“It’s okay, go ahead, he’s a doctor.”

 

Clementine rolled her sleeve up and show the bite to Carlos. 

 

“Damn, that must’ve hurt.”

 

Carlos started to look at Clementine's arm. “Hmm...whatever it was, it got you good.” 

 

“This isn’t how we do things, man. When you’re bit, you get put down. End of story. I’m not going through this again.”

 

“No one’s suggestin’ that.”

 

“We could take her arm off. I know that worked for a cousin down in Ainsworth. We could try that.”

 

His eyes widened a little bit. 

 

“It won’t do any good. You’ll just be makin’ it worse for the girl.”

 

“It’s crazy. No one’s gonna volunteer to do that.”

 

“I would. If it means saving her life.”

 

Clementine looked at him, she had a sad look on her face. 

 

Nick looked down at the ground. 

 

For some reason, he didn't like seeing that look on her face. 

 

Nick looked up and saw Sarah opening the cabin’s door.

 

“Who’s she?”

 

“Sarah? What’d I say? Stay inside.”

 

Sarah had a hurt look on her face and closed the door.

 

Carlos went back to checking Clementine's arm. 

 

“I don’t mean to be any trouble. I just want to stop the bleeding and then I will go. You’ll never see me again, I promise.” Clementine said to Carlos 

 

“And where exactly would you go?”

 

“I can take care of myself.”

 

Rebecca turned to Clementine. “Clearly.”

 

“Look, I dunno what the hell took a bite outta her, worst case she turns and we can deal with it.”

 

Carlos walked towards the group. 

 

“So? What do you think?”

 

“Was it a lurker?” Nick asked 

 

“A bite like that...could be anything. Only one way to find out.”

 

“How?”

 

“We wait.”

 

“What?!”

 

“By tomorrow morning, if the fever’s set in, we’ll know if she’s gonna turn. In the meantime we can lock her in the shed.”

 

“What about my arm…? It needs to get cleaned, and stitched, and bandaged…” Clementine said 

 

“The girl is in bad shape, Carlos.”

 

“We have all that stuff inside the cabin, we could probably get by with…”

 

“ALVIN, please…”

 

“But yeah, we can’t do nothing.”

 

“I’m not wasting supplies on a lurker bite. If it turns out you’re telling the truth, I’II clean it and stitch it up for you in the morning.”

 

“But…”

 

Carlos walked off and Luke looked at Clementine. “I’m sorry, It’s the best we’re gonna get.” 

 

Clementine's face looked sad.

 

Nick grabbed his rifle from Uncle Pete. 

 

“Finger off the trigger, son.”

 

“I ain’t your, son.”

 

“Don’t be like that, man.”

 

“It’s alright. Boy’s got his mom’s temper.”

 

Nick looked at Clementine. “Come on.”

 

“This is just a waste of time. You’ll see. And when she turns, I ain’t gonna be the one cleanin’ up the shed.”

 

Clementine followed Luke and Nick was behind them. She didn’t talk to Luke and she was looking at Nick’s rifle. When they got to the shed, she went in, and Luke closed the doors. 

 

“Why are we doing this? It’s so fucking dumb.”

 

“Because it’s safer this way. And I’d rather be sure.” 

 

“Yeah, but safer for who?”

 

After that, Nick and Luke went inside.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Nick goes upstairs and into his room.

 

He was laying on the bed, they were going to have a house meeting in a few minutes.

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

The house meeting was still going on. 

 

Nick saw someone who quickly closed the door. 

 

Wasn't that the girl? Did she get out of the shed? 

 

He decides not to say anything. 

 

She was on his mind, why was he thinking about her? 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Into The Woods

_ -The Next Day -  _

 

After he got in a fight with Pete and was angry with him. Nick was walking up ahead.

 

He looked back and saw Clementine, she was smiling, Nick smiled after seeing this.

 

Nick stopped in front of the river and he saw all of the bodies. 

 

His eyes widened. “UNCLE PETE!” 

 

Nick saw uncle Pete and Clementine ran up behind him.

 

“Nick...Jesus, Mary, and Joseph.”

 

Uncle Pete and Clementine saw the bodies. 

 

Uncle Pete checked one of them. “Fulla holes”. 

 

“Who do you think did this?”

 

“Not sure yet. But it ain’t your average gang of thugs, that much I know.”

 

“...Think about it. You’re Carver, what do you do?”

 

“Who’s Carver?”

 

Nick looked at Pete then, Clementine.

 

After they checked some of the bodies. 

 

“There’re more out there!” Clementine said 

 

“This wasn’t no rinky dink pissin’ match.”

 

“What was it then?”

 

“FUBAR”

 

“Where are you going?! We need to get the fuck outta here!”

 

“Gotta check the rest.”

 

“What?! Why?!”

 

“Calm down and think about it, son.”

 

“Calm down?! We’ve gotta get out of here now!” 

 

“Nick’s right, this doesn’t look good.” Clem said 

 

Nick smiled at Clementine.

 

“No it doesn’t look good but, they might just be inclined to tell us who did this. We gotta do this now.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Nick was checking a dead body but then, he heard Pete scream. “Pete!”

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine! Just...just lost my footing! Damnit...god-damnit.”

 

“Shit! Lurkers!” Nick turned and shot one of the lurkers. 

 

He looked at Clementine. 

 

“Clem!” 

 

Nick shot another lurker. 

 

Clementine ran after him. Nick looked at her and then, he heard Pete. “NICK!”

 

“PETE! NO!” 

 

“Jesus!” 

 

Nick was going to shoot the lurkers but, he was out of ammo. 

 

Pete was getting eaten by lurkers. Nick loaded his rifle and shot the lurkers. 

 

“Pete! No!” 

 

Nick looked away and grabbed Clem's arm, he ran into the woods. 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - No One Will Hurt You

_Nick looked away and grabbed Clem's arm, he ran into the woods._

 

Lurkers were banging on the doors as Nick and Clementine were holding it close. 

 

Nick looks down at Clementine and then, the lurkers almost get in. Nick and Clementine push the doors again.

 

“Nick, find something!”

 

Nick nods his head and walks to the back of the shed. He picks up a big box and goes back to the doors, he pushes the box against the doors. When he sees that it will hold, he sighs in relief.

 

Nick sat down on a chair near a table and he was lost in thought.

 

He saw Clementine walk over to the shelves and she moved the piece of plywood covering what was behind it, on the shelf. There was a lot of jars there.

 

“What is that? Let me see.” Nick said to Clementine

 

Clementine pick one up and walked over to Nick. She gave him the jar. He smells and then, drinks it. 

 

“Whiskey.” Nick said

 

“What do we do?” Clementine asked him. 

 

“We wait.” he said

 

Clem nods her head and looks around again.

 

Nick was quiet as he drank the jar of whiskey.

 

He stopped drinking and put the empty jar on the table.

 

He saw Clementine had sat down on the ground.

 

Clem looks up at him. “I’m sorry about Pete.” she said 

 

“Thanks…” Nick said and then, he looked down. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-A Few Hours Later -_

 

Nick opened his eyes, he didn't remember falling asleep. He saw Clementine sitting against the box that was against the doors.

 

Nick got up from the chair and walked over to the shelves.

 

He sat down on the ground and leaned his back against the wall.

 

He looked at the jars, he wanted to drink but, he decided not to.

 

Nick looked at Clementine again and saw that she had opened her eyes.

 

She was walking over to him.

 

“Nick?”

 

“Hey, Clem.”

 

“Are you okay?” she asked him. 

 

Nick was quiet but, he was thinking too.

 

I'm not okay, there's no hope… 

 

“Everyone I grew up with...it all happened to them. Now, it's gonna happen to us. We're all so fucked. This world is fucked. I mean, what's the point? We'll just march to some new place and somebody else will die. It's never gonna stop. And eventually, it'll be our turn.” Nick said

 

Clementine walked closer to Nick and hugged him.

 

Nick tensed up but then, relaxed.

 

“Everything is going to be okay.” Clem said to him. 

 

Nick wrapped his arms around her. 

 

They stopped hugging and Clementine sat next to him. 

 

Nick gave her a sad smile. “Thanks, Clem.” he said 

 

Clementine smiles and nods her head. She lays on the ground, closing her eyes. 

 

Clem falls asleep again and Nick smiled more. 

 

Nick was lost in thought again as he looked at Clem.

 

I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let anyone hurt you, ever. 

 

Clem… 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - I'm Fine

_ Nick gave her a sad smile. “Thanks, Clem.” he said  _

 

_ Clementine smiles and nods her head. She lays on the ground, closing her eyes.  _

 

_ Clem falls asleep again and Nick smiled more.  _

 

_ Nick was lost in thought again as he looked at Clem. _

 

_ I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let anyone hurt you, ever.  _

 

_ Clem… _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -The Next Day -  _

 

It was daylight now. 

 

Nick didn't sleep at all, he was just watching Clementine as she was sleeping.

 

It was weird but, he just wanted to make sure that she was safe. 

 

He thought he should wake her up, the lurkers should be gone by now, he didn't hear banging on the doors anymore. 

 

He started to shake Clementine to wake her up. 

 

“Clementine?” 

 

Clementine pushed his hand off her shoulder and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

 

“What is it?”

 

Nick smiled at her. “We can go now.” 

 

Clementine looked around and then, nods her head. She got up and puts her backpack on her back.

 

Nick got up and heard a noise coming from the doors. 

 

“Nick..Clementine...are you guys in there?” Luke asked 

 

“Luke!” Nick said 

 

Nick ran to the doors and moved the box out of the way. He opened the doors and saw Luke was there. 

 

Nick was happy until he remembered Pete was dead. 

 

Luke looked at Nick and got a sad look on his face. 

 

He got closer to him and hugged him. 

 

“Pete's dead.” Nick said in a sad voice. 

 

Clementine had a sad look on her face. 

 

“I know, man I do. But, Carver was at the cabin.” Luke said 

 

Nick's eyes widened a little bit and then, Luke stopped hugging him. 

 

“We gotta get movin', okay?” 

 

Nick nods his head. “Yeah…” 

 

They walked out of there.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They were walking, Clementine and Luke were at the front of the group. Nick was behind them. Carlos, Sarah, Alvin, and Rebecca were behind him. 

 

Nick looked at Clementine. 

 

“Hey, Clem…” Nick said to her. 

 

Clementine turned her head to look at him.

 

“...I just wanted to say...thanks for not giving up on me.” Nick said with a smile. 

 

“Don't worry about it, Nick.” Clem said 

 

Nick nods his head and then, he gets a sad look on his face. He starts walking slower. 

 

Nick was at the back now, walking with his head down. 

 

“What happened back there at the cellar?” Luke asked 

 

“He was really sad about Pete.” she said 

 

“I'm worried about that kid. Keep an eye on him for me, would you?” 

 

Clementine nods her head. Luke looked at her.  

 

“You...sure you still wanna come with us?” he asked 

 

“Yeah, I'm with you guys.” Clementine said 

 

“I figure we got about four or five days to reach those mountains. Now, if they're trackin’ us, we should be able to lose 'em up there.” Luke said as he showed her a map. 

 

“Five days?” Rebecca said 

 

“It's gonna be okay, Bec.” Alvin said 

 

“We have to keep moving now. It's our only choice.” 

 

Clementine looks behind her and sees a sad Nick.

 

She slowed down until she was walking next to him. 

 

“Nick?” 

 

Nick was quiet and looked sad. 

 

“Are you okay?” Clem asked 

 

“I'm fine, Clem.” Nick said with a sad smile. 

 

Clementine nods her head again but, she was still worried about him. 

 

Nick was lost in thought. 

 

_ Clementine walked closer to Nick and hugged him.  _

 

_ Nick tensed up but then, relaxed. _

 

_ “Everything is going to be okay.” Clem said to him.  _

 

_ Nick wrapped his arms around her. _

 

Nick smiled to himself. 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - First Victim

_ -Two Days Later -  _

 

They had stopped to rest for a while.

 

Rebecca pulled Clementine aside. 

 

Nick was leaning behind a tree, hearing them talk. 

 

“Clem, Sorry if I've been giving you some shit lately. I'm just a little on edge.” 

 

“It's okay, Rebecca.” Clem said 

 

“If it's not you I'm yellin’ at lately, it's Alvin, and then I'm in real trouble.” 

 

“I can handle it. I'm not a little kid.” she said 

 

“I felt the same way when I was your age. My dad was always givin' me shit and I always thought he didn't know a damn thing. You know, none of us when make it out here on our own. Sometimes it's hard knowing just how dependent I am on everyone. I'm not used to that. I'm not comfortable with that. I'm supposed to be a mom soon. Guess I need to work on my patience.” Rebecca said 

 

Clementine smiled at Rebecca. 

 

Nick smiles a little bit and walks somewhere else. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -Three Days Later -  _

 

Nick was sitting on the ground, thinking to himself. 

 

“There's the bridge.”

 

“And does it look passable?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“Good.” 

 

Clementine gets off the rock and stands by Luke. 

 

“We have to cross that bridge. Let's go.” 

 

“Hold on now, we can't all go sprinting across that thing, okay? If we get spotted out there, we’re gonna be trapped.” 

 

“Going around that lake will take too long.” 

 

“Right, but...look, we’ve got no idea who’s out there. Okay, I'm gonna sneak across and make sure it's clear before we bring the whole group over.” 

 

“You think splitting the group is a good idea?” 

 

“I never said it was a good idea. But it's better than riskin’ everyone at once.” 

 

“What's your plan?” 

 

“Clem and I can scoot across low and slow and make sure nobody's waitin’ for us on the other side.”

 

“We’ll have a tough time covering for you from back here.” 

 

“Well, we’ll just turn back if it gets hairy.” 

 

“Clementine should stay here, she’s…” 

 

“She’s what?”

 

“She just a little girl, Luke.”

 

“She’s a valuable little girl.” 

 

“I mean, hell, if she can sew up her own arm, she’s fit to cross a bridge.” 

 

“I can do it.”

 

“See, no problem.” 

 

“It's gonna be fine. Okay? We’ll signal you guys in ten minutes. Just watch for a light on the far side." 

 

Nick didn't like Clementine going with just Luke, he wanted to protect her. 

 

Nick got up off the ground and stands up. “I can go too...” 

 

“You stay with the group.” 

 

“I’m fine, Luke. I can help you guys.” 

 

Luke just shakes his head and starts to walk away. 

 

“If something happens, I’II cover you.”

 

Luke looks at Clementine. “Come on.” 

 

Clementine and Luke walk away. Nick couldn't see them anymore. 

 

Nick got an angry look on his face. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -A Few Minutes Later -  _

 

Nick gripped his rifle, tightly. 

 

He didn't want to wait any longer. 

 

He decided to go after them and started running towards the bridge, with the others behind him. 

 

When he got to the bridge, he kept running until he saw Clementine and Luke.

 

Nick saw a guy by them and he had a rifle. 

 

That guy was going to hurt Clem… 

 

Nick's eyes darkened as he aimed his rifle at the guy. 

 

Luke looked at Nick with wide eyes. 

 

Clementine and Luke got down.

 

Nick shot at the guy, the guy's neck was bleeding as he fell off the bridge. 

 

Nick's eyes weren't darkened anymore as he walked towards them. 

 


	6. Chapter 6 - Familiar Stranger

_ That guy was going to hurt Clem…  _

 

_ Nick's eyes darkened as he aimed his rifle at the guy.  _

 

_ Luke looked at Nick with wide eyes.  _

 

_ Clementine and Luke got down. _

 

_ Nick shot at the guy, the guy's neck was bleeding as he fell off the bridge.  _

 

_ Nick's eyes weren't darkened anymore as he walked towards them.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Nick, what the hell!?” Luke yelled 

 

Nick just ignored him and kept walking. 

 

Clementine and Luke followed him, they all got off the bridge. 

 

Nick walked over to the bench and sat down.

 

Luke was talking to Carlos. Alvin and Rebecca were sitting on the log with Sarah by them. 

 

Clementine walked towards Nick and stopped in front of him. 

 

“Hey, Nick.” Clem said 

 

Nick was lost in thought until he heard her voice. 

 

“Oh, hi Clem.” Nick said with a smile. 

 

Clem smiled back and then, looked a little worried. “Are you okay?” she asked 

 

“I'm okay…” he said 

 

“He seemed nice.” Clementine said 

 

She is probably talking about the stranger. 

 

Nick sighed. “Damn…” 

 

It was silent for a few seconds. 

 

“I am so hungry...what time is it anyway?” Nick asked 

 

Nick looked down at his wrist and saw that he didn't have his watch, that Pete gave him.

 

Nick hits his fist on the bench, angrily. “Damnit!” 

 

He looked at Clementine. 

 

“What's wrong?” Clementine asked him. 

 

“I just left my watch back at the cabin, it's was Pete's, he gave it to me. It was all I had left of him.”

 

Clementine smiled. “I think I have it.” 

 

“Really?”

 

Clementine nods her head and reaches into her backpack. She gives him the watch and he grabs it. 

 

Nick smiles. “Thank you, Clem...thank you.” 

 

Then, he sees some lurkers coming towards them. 

 

“Shit…” he said 

 

They all run to get away from the lurkers. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They walk until they are at a ski lodge. 

 

They were all looking around. Clementine and Luke were talking.

 

Nick looked away for a second, he turns back around and sees Clementine climbing up something.

 

He runs toward Luke and looks up, Clem is at the top of it.

 

“What is she doing?” Nick asked Luke. 

 

Luke ran towards the group as Nick rolled his eyes.

 

“See anything, Clem?” he asked her. 

 

“I see lights!” she said 

 

Nick nods his head. “Ok, come down now.” 

 

Clementine comes down and they walk towards the others. 

 

There was four strangers, one of them had a rifle in his hands. 

 

Nick aimed his rifle at the guy. 

 

Clementine walked in front of Nick and her eyes were wide. 

 

“Kenny!?” Clementine said 

 

“Clementine?” Kenny said 

 

Clem hugs Kenny, he hugged her back and then, went to her level. He put his hand on her shoulder as he smiles. 

 

Kenny looked at the others and then, Clementine. “We can talk inside.” he said 

 

“Great, I just started dinner.” Walter said 

 

“You sure, it's alright?” Carlos asked 

 

“It’s gonna storm soon, please come in.” 

 

Everyone went inside the ski lodge. 

 


	7. Chapter 7 - Fighting

Clementine put her backpack down and then, she smiled at Kenny. Clem went by the fireplace and they sat down on the couch. They started talking to each other. 

 

Clementine told Kenny what happened to Omid and Christa. 

 

Nick was sitting on the stairs and he could hear them talking. 

 

When Clem is sad, he is filled with sadness and his heart hurts too. 

 

He wanted for her to always be happy and smiling. 

 

Nick was lost in thought so, he didn't noticed that Clementine went somewhere else. 

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

Nick was looking around. 

 

He saw Clementine put an angel on the christmas tree. 

 

“She looks so cool!” Sarah said 

 

“Beautiful, I use to love this time of year.” Sarita said 

 

Nick smiles and Clementine came down, she starts talking to Sarita. 

 

“Well everyone, dinner is served, let's eat.” 

 

Nick goes over to the table and sits across from Luke. 

 

Clementine walks over and sits next to him. 

 

He smiled at her. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kenny had come over and saw next to Luke, he started talking to them. 

 

“So it's Luke...and Nick...Luke and Nick, you two do look like a match…” 

 

Luke gave him a death glare and Nick just rolled his eyes. 

 

“I mean, you look like good friends that's all.” Kenny said 

 

“What are you thinking, holding up here for the winter.” Luke said 

 

“Actually no, we were thinking of moving on, somewhere up north...you ever heard of a place called Wellington?” 

 

“Wellington? The hell is that?” 

 

“A place.” 

 

“Yea, Christa and I were going there.” Clementine said 

 

Kenny smiled. “It supposed to be a big camp, up near Michigan.” 

 

“It's sounds like bullshit.” Nick said 

 

“Listen, if you have a problem then, you can just take off in the morning!” Kenny said 

 

“That would be just fine by me!” he said 

 

“What's the deal with these guys, Clem!” 

 

“Hey fuck you buddy!” 

 

“Please stop fighting!” Clem said 

 

After hearing this, Nick stopped and looked down. 

 

“Pass me that can, duck.” 

 

Kenny gasped and looked down with a sad look on his face. 

 

“Duck? Who's duck?” 

 

“Duck was his son.” 

 

Luke looked down with a frown. 

 

“Clementine, can you come and help me with something?” Walter asked 

 

Clementine nods her head and looked at Kenny for a second. Then, she got up and followed Walter. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer :)


	8. Chapter 8 - Captured

Nick saw Clementine and walked over to her. 

 

“Hey, Clem.” Nick said to her. 

 

She smiled at him. 

 

But then, they heard a noise. 

 

They ran outside and saw the others out there too, except for Alvin, Rebecca, and Sarah. 

 

“The storm got it spinning out of control, that sound is gonna draw walkers, we gonna shut it down now!” 

 

“Nick, help me...carry the guns.” 

 

“Guns?” 

 

Nick follows Carlos, he grabs a few guns, rifles and handguns. He gives Clementine a handgun. 

 

“That thing's a damn dinner bell!” 

 

They all run towards the wind turbine. When they get to it, they all heard a loud noise. 

 

“What the hell was that?” 

 

The lights at the ski lodge turn off.

 

“Damnit, transformer must of gone. Gonna check it, I could use a hand.”

 

Nick decided to help him.

 

“I’ll go.” Nick said 

 

Kenny nods his head. 

 

“I’ll come too.” Sarita said 

 

“No, it's too dangerous...the rest of you get this thing shut down!” 

 

Kenny starts running and Nick is running behind him. 

 

“Ok, we will watch your back, Luke, scan the trees with me.” 

 

That was the last thing Nick heard from the others, he kept running with Kenny. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They finally got to the transformer. 

 

Kenny was looking at it while Nick watched his back, making sure no lurkers was coming towards them.

 

“Damnit!” Kenny said as he hit something. 

 

“What's wrong?” Nick asked 

 

“I can't get this thing to work.” 

 

Nick doesn't hear any noise anymore. 

 

“They must of got it shut off.” he said 

 

Kenny nods his head again and closes the transformer. 

 

“Forget this, let's just go back.” 

 

Nick nods his head and then, he looks in the trees. 

 

“We’ve got a problem.” 

 

There was still lurkers coming out of the woods. 

 

“Shit! Run!” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kenny and Nick started running but, they ran in different directions. 

 

Nick started to run towards the ski lodge. 

 

He ran until he saw Walter and Carlos. 

 

“Nick!” Carlos said 

 

“Where's Kenny?” Walter asked 

 

“I don't know…” Nick said 

 

Nick saw Clementine run towards them. 

 

Carlos looked at her. 

 

“Clem, get inside!” 

 

Clementine and Nick ran inside. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Clementine...Nick...are you okay?” 

 

They heard gunshots. 

 

“What the hell?” 

 

Sarah ran outside and hugged her dad. 

 

Nick, Clementine, Rebecca, and Alvin went upstairs, quietly. 

 

Someone came through the door.

 

Carver… 

 

Nick got a dark look on his face. 

 

Carlos, Sarah, Sarita, and Walter are tied up. 

 

Carver grabbed Carlos and drag him to the middle, he punched him in the stomach.

 

“Dad!” 

 

“Listen, I'm only going to ask you once, where's Rebecca?”

 

“Sarah look at me...it's gonna be okay…”

 

Carver grabbed Carlos's hair and he broke one of his fingers.

 

“No!” 

 

“Rebecca, our baby deserves to be raised in a place of safety.” 

 

Alvin puts his hand into a fist.

 

Carver let's go of Carlos. “I know you're out there and Alvin and Luke and Nick and the girl.” 

 

“This is really simple, this will be over quick so, you all play nice and show your faces.”

 

“Don't hurt my dad, please.”

 

“He’ll kill him.”

 

“No, Alvin.”

 

“We gonna go down there.” 

 

“I can't do that.”

 

Clementine had a sad look on her face.

 

“Bec…the baby...you need a doctor.”

 

“No, where’s Kenny?”

 

Rebecca looked at Nick.

 

“We ran in different ways so, I don't know where he is.” he said 

 

“We have to help Carlos.”

 

“The only way to help him, is to do what the man says.” 

 

“What about Kenny?”

 

“Look at those guns, we start shooting and people are going to die on both sides.”

 

Carver breaks another one of Carlos's fingers. 

 

Clementine looked over at Sarah.

 

“Please stop, don't hurt my dad…”

 

“We are going down.”

 

“He’ll kill you.”

 

Carlos looks up at Carver. “Fuck you, shoot him, someone just…” 

 

Carver grabs Carlos's hair and he puts a knife to his neck. 

 

“Say goodbye, Carlos.” 

 

“We have to give up.” Clem said 

 

Rebecca stands up. “Bill, stop!” 

 

Carver smiles and he throws Carlos to the ground.

 

When all of them came down, Carver touched Rebecca's cheek. 

 

“Fuck you, Bill.”

 

Nick, Clementine, and Alvin were tied up.

 

They heard a gunshot and glass breaking, Johnny fell to the ground, dead. 

 

Carver got angry and he grabbed Walter, he shot him in the back of the head. 

 

“That was for our man, we can do this all night if it comes to it!” 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“No, Alvin!” 

 

Clementine had got up and started to run to Alvin, to try to protect him. Nick looked up and saw this. 

 

“Clem!” 

 

Carver hit Clementine and she went down. 

 

He hit Alvin and threw him to the ground. 

 

He picked up Clementine instead and put the gun to her head. 

 

Nick's eyes darkened. ' _ I'II kill him' _  he thought. 

 

When Kenny walk in, Carver let go of Clementine. 

 

Kenny was tied up and was put by Nick. 

 

Nick didn't listen while Carver was talking about Luke. 

 

He was thinking until Carver walked by him. 

 

“But, you're safe now. We’re going home.” 

 

Nick looked at Carver and gave him a look with his darkened eyes. 

 

“As a family.” 

 


	9. Chapter 9 - Hellhole

_ “But, you're safe now.  _ _ We’re going home.”  _

 

_ Nick looked at Carver and gave him a look with his darkened eyes.  _

 

_ “As a family.”  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

After Carver was done saying some stupid words about forgiveness and other shit, we were put in the pen or better yet ‘prison’. 

 

“Who's he?” Clementine asked 

 

“That's Mike, he is a little grumpy if he doesn't get sleep but, I put up with that shit since he saved my life.” Reggie said 

 

“What about her?” she asked 

 

“Oh, that's Jane and she is really weird, they found her outside in like the nastiest shit.” 

 

“It's best not to stare.” 

 

Nick didn't want to talk anymore so, he went to his ‘bed’ and sat down. 

 

Nick looked at the others and he saw the door open, it was Tavia. 

 

“Alvin, Carver wants to see you in his office.” 

 

“No, Alvin.” 

 

Alvin put his hand up. “It's okay, Bec...if he wanted to kill me, he would've already done it.” 

 

Alvin walked off with Tavia. 

 

I have to keep Clem safe, I hope Luke gets here soon so, we can get out of here. 

 

Nick sighed and looks at the ground. 

 

Nick laid down but, he sat back up when he saw Clementine walking towards him. 

 

“Hey, Clem.” 

 

“Nick.” 

 

“Just thinking about Luke. Just...there's no way he's gone. That he left. How about it? 'Cause me, I known him for damn near twenty years now and I can't buy it.” Nick said  

 

“Why wouldn't he help us before we got here?” Clementine asked 

 

“I don't know. I just know he's out there still.” he said 

 

“He wouldn't leave you guys.” Clementine said 

 

“Us guys, you mean.” Nick said 

 

“Yeah.” she said 

 

Nick lays back down. “Guess I oughta try and get some sleep. You should, too. They're gonna ride our asses tomorrow for sure.” he said 

 

“Okay.” Clem said 

 

“Night.” Nick said with a smile.

 

Nick closed his eyes. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -The Next Day - _

 

Nick woke up to Troy, poking him with his gun. 

 

“Get up.” 

 

Nick rolled his eyes but, he got up anyway. 

 

He walked towards the others, Carver is talking again.

 

He wasn't listening but, he looked over at Clementine and Sarah. 

 

Sarah was trying to talk to Clementine.

 

“Sarah, we will talk later.”

 

“Ok, I just…”

 

“Carlos! Your daughter is in need of correction.” 

 

“Right, sweetie say sorry to Mr. Carver.”

 

“I-I’m sorry...sir.”

 

“No, a slap across the face should do the trick.”

 

“But, my hand…”

 

“That’s why you have to hands, Carlos...go on, you don't want Troy to do it for you.”

 

Troy just smiled at this.

 

“It's was my fault, not her.” Clementine said 

 

“I watch it Missy, if you don't want to get what she is about to get then, I keep your mouth shut.”

 

Nick got in front of Clementine. He had a dark look on his face. 

 

“Carlos…” 

 

“Close your eyes sweetie, it will only hurt for a second.”

 

Sarah closed her eyes. 

 

Carlos hit her and she fell to the ground. He was forced to leave her there.

 

Nick turned around and looked at Clementine. Tavia came to get her. 

 

“Clementine!”

 

She ran towards Tavia and went with her.

 

Everyone was gone, doing their work. The only ones there was Nick and Sarah. 

 

Sarah was still on the ground, holding her cheek and crying.

 

Nick grabbed her hand and pulled her up. 

 

“Come on, you two!” Tavia said 

 

They followed her until they were by a door.

 

“Sarah, you're in the greenhouse.” 

 

Bonnie came and took Sarah to the greenhouse.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -A few hours later -  _

 

Everyone except Carlos was back at the pen. Rebecca was sad because Alvin was gone and Reggie was dead. 

 

Nick was lost in thought again. 

 

He looked up to see Clementine. 

 

“Hi, Nick.” 

 

“Hey, Clem.” 

 

“I hope Sarah is okay.” 

 

Nick looked at Sarah and saw she was sitting on the ground, alone. 

 

“Me too.” 

 


	10. Chapter 10 - It's All Your Fault

Nick had woken up early, he couldn't sleep much last night. 

 

He looked around, everyone else was still asleep or so he thought.

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

It was Clementine. 

 

“I’m fine, Clem…” he said 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -An hour later -  _

 

Nick got done early so, he was back at the pen. 

 

He is the only one there. 

 

Until he saw someone walking towards him. 

 

It was Clem and she had a smile on her face. 

 

When he saw this, Nick couldn't help it, he smiled too. 

 

“Why are you so happy, Clem?” he asked 

 

She got closer and whispered in his ear. 

 

“Bonnie got a plan to get us out of here.” Clem said 

 

“Really?” 

 

Clementine nods her head.

 

“She said I can get one of the walkie talkies. And we can give it to Luke, he's in the comic book store.” she said 

 

He smiled more at how happy Clem is. “That's a great idea.” Nick said 

 

He loved when she is happy and smiling. 

 

“I'II be right back.” she also said 

 

She ran off somewhere. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -Two hours later -  _

 

Everyone was back at the pen, except for Clementine. 

 

Nick was getting worried. 

 

Troy wasn't at the door and Nick quietly went over. He noticed the door was open. 

 

He didn't care if he got in trouble. 

 

He opened the door and ran out.

 

“Nick!” He heard someone say.

 

Nick was running until he saw something in the storage room. 

 

He walked up to it. 

 

It was Clementine, laying on the ground. 

 

His eyes widened, he picked her up. 

 

“Clem..no…” he said 

 

He held her close to him and ran back. 

 

When he got back, Mike closed the door after he was inside again. 

 

Nick fell to his knees with Clem still in his arms. 

 

“Carlos! Help! Get over here!” Nick yelled 

 

Carlos ran over as Nick put Clementine gently on the ground. 

 

“What happened?” Carlos asked 

 

“I-I don't know...I found her like this.” Nick said 

 

Carlos was checking on Clementine as someone walked in. 

 

It was Bonnie, she had a few cans with her. 

 

Her eyes went wide when she saw Clementine laying on the ground. 

 

She put the cans down and started walking towards Clementine. 

 

Nick looks at Clementine. 

 

Is she dead, why…? 

 

He started to cry, tears going down his face. 

 

_ “Bonnie got a plan to get us out of here.” Clem said  _

 

Nick slowly gets up. 

 

Clementine was smiling a few hours ago and now she could be dead for all we know… 

 

_ “She said I can get one of the walkie talkies. And we can give it to Luke, he's in the comic book store.” she said  _

 

This is all her fault. 

 

I'II kill her… 

 

No one noticed because his hat was over his eyes. 

 

Nick had an angry look on his face. He was crying and his eyes were darkened. 

 

He slowly walked towards Bonnie and he pulls his hands up in front of him. He was going to strangle her. 

 

He was saying something but, she couldn't hear him. 

 

Nick walks closer to her and he started to say it louder. 

 

“It's all your fault...it's your fault...it's your fault...IT'S YOUR FAULT...IT'S YOUR FAULT…!” he yelled at her. 

 

Nick was getting even closer and was about to grab her. 

 

But, someone grabbed him, it was Mike. 

 

“Nick! Man, calm down!” Mike said 

 

“It's all her fault! She told Clem to grab one of the walkie talkies. Clem got hurt because of her!” Nick said 

 

Bonnie looked down with a sad look on her face. 

 

Nick was about to get out of Mike's grip when he heard someone else's voice. 

 

“Nick, Clementine is fine.” Carlos said 

 

Nick's eyes weren't dark anymore. 

 

His eyes lit up as he looked at Carlos. “Really? She's okay?” he asked 

 

Carlos nods his head. “She's just unconscious.” 

 

Nick sighed in relief. 

 

Mike let's go of him. 

 

Nick walked over to Clementine and picks her up. 

 

He puts her on one of the ‘beds’. 

 

Then, he sits on one of the chairs.

 

Some people were sitting away from him. 

 

They were scared of him. 

 

Nick sighed again as he looked at the ground. 

 

Mike sat next to him.

 

“You okay?” he asked 

 

Nick looked up at him. 

 

“I'm fine.” Nick said 

 


	11. Chapter 11 - You're Fucking Dead

_ -The Next Day -  _

 

Nick saw that Clementine was waking up. 

 

He walked towards her as she opened her eyes. 

 

“Clem, you okay?” Nick asked 

 

“I'm okay, my head hurts…” Clementine said 

 

Nick nods his head. 

 

“What happened?” he also asked her. 

 

“I was getting the walkie talkie but, I saw Troy, he hit me. Before I blacked out, I saw him run off somewhere.” she said 

 

Nick got a dark look on his face. 

 

Troy… 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -Two hours later -  _

 

Nick saw Kenny and ran to him. He saw Troy dragging Clementine by her shoulder. 

 

Troy threw Clementine towards Nick and Kenny. 

 

“Did he hurt you?” Kenny asked 

 

Nick's eyes darkened. 

 

Troy gave them an angry look. “Get back to the pen, Carver wants to talk to you.” 

 

Nick, Kenny, and Clementine started heading back to the pen with Troy behind them. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

When they got to the pen, Carver was talking and Nick saw a beaten Luke in the middle. Carlos was taking a look at him. 

 

“Luke…”

 

Luke gave Nick a sad, in pain look. 

 

“Let Luke be a lesson here, that this will happen if you decide to escape again. Now you need to show me that I can forgive you…”  

 

Kenny gave Carver a death glare. Carver walked closer towards him. 

 

“Fucker…” 

 

Carver grabbed his gun and hit Kenny in the face with it. 

 

Carver hit Kenny again and again. 

 

His face and Carver's hand are getting bloody. 

 

Clementine ran towards them but, she was hit by Troy. 

 

“Clem!” 

 

She fell to the ground and then, looked at Kenny. 

 

Nick's eyes were dark again as he looked at Troy. 

 

How dare you hurt Clem!? You're fucking dead! I'II kill you! 

 

Carlos was holding Sarita back. 

 

Bonnie came in and walked towards Carver. 

 

“Bill, that's enough. Bill! Please! Bill, that's a breach.” 

 

Carver hits Kenny one more time and then, he drops him. 

 

“Alright, everyone come with me. Bonnie, you stick around. Make sure these folks don't get into anymore trouble.” 

 

“Yeah...okay.” 

 

Bonnie walks towards Clementine, Nick quickly walked over to her before Bonnie could touch her. 

 

Nick puts a hand on Clem's shoulder. 

 

“Do your best with him, Carlos. You need to get him able to move, cause’ we’re leavin’ tonight.” Bonnie said 

 

“We’re leavin' tonight.” she repeated. 

 


	12. Chapter 12 - We're Leaving

_ “We’re leavin' tonight.”  _

 

Clementine had just woken up. Carlos was checking on Kenny, Sarita was crying. 

 

Mike and Luke were talking to Bonnie, they walk towards the others.

 

Clementine walked towards them and she sat down by Nick.

 

“What she'd say?” 

 

“She said she can get us out of the pen if we can get the PA system going. Second she hears it, she’ll run over and spring us.”

 

“That's great.”

 

“It's not great.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Look I know part of this is my fault, I...I know.”

 

“We can't stay here!” Clementine said 

 

We're leaving, I'm not risking Clem getting hurt anymore. 

 

“Luke, she’s right, we can't stay.” Nick said 

 

“Exactly, we have no idea how long Alvin’s got before Bill just kills him. We have to leave now.”

 

“Look, I hear what you're saying, but it's risky.” 

 

“Risky? Did you see what that sonuvabitch just did? Look, the plan works, nothing needs to change, it's all set up. The hard part is done, this guy's fucking crazy, who knows what he’ll do next.”

 

“Mike’s right.” Nick said 

 

“Yeah but, now we're dealin’ with a guy beat to shit, Sarita in no shape to do anything, and I’m a goddamn mess. Look, we should rest up, okay? We should bide our time, we should wait for an opening.”

 

“Bonnie's agreeing to help us tonight.” 

 

“And that doesn't mean she can't do it some other night.” 

 

“We can't wait.” Nick said 

 

“We’re NOT waiting.” 

 

“Ain’t nothin’ out there, guys. Trust me, I looked! There's no food. There's no supplies. They picked everything clean. I’m just sayin’ we gotta be sensible about this.” 

 

“This is being sensible.”

 

“Where's Kenny?” Clem asked 

 

“Doc's over there workin’ on him. It don't look good.”

 

Carlos walks over to the others. Sarita is still crying but, she looks up.

 

Clementine looks over at Kenny.

 

“His orbital is crushed...I don't think there's is much hope for the eye...I got him as stable as I could, cleaned it, got some of the swelling down, bandaged it as best I could...but until he wakes up...we won't know if there's any damage to the brain.” 

 

Sarita cries more and puts her head in her hands.

 

“Fuck...maybe we have to leave some people behind.” 

 

“No!” 

 

“There is no other way.” 

 

“This is bullshit.”

 

“Well, I don't like it either but, guess what? It's where we're at.” 

 

“Kenny and I are only here because of you people...and now you intend to leave us behind.”

 

“So, we should risk all of our lives?” 

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“Nothing...I’m...I’m just thinking out loud here.” 

 

“We are NOT leaving him.” 

 

“No! We are not leaving Kenny! That's not fair. We stay together.” Clem said 

 

“Life ain't fair…”

 

“Clem’s right, we stay together.” Nick said 

 

Clementine smiled at Nick.

 

Nick smiles back at her. 

 

“We don't want to leave Kenny.”

 

“Good, cause...you won't have to.”

 

Sarita hugged Kenny. 

 

“I'm alright, hon.” Kenny said 

 

“We leave tonight...plan don't change.” 

 

Nick smiled. “Not bad, old man.” 

 

“Thanks, asshole.” 

 

“You are one tough bastard.” 

 

“Do tough bastards get their ass kicked in front of everybody?” 

 

Clementine walks towards Kenny, with a sad look on her face. 

 

“You alright? That wasn't your fault, okay? So, don't go blamin’ yourself.” 

 

Clem hugs him. “It's alright.” Kenny also said to her. 

 

“Alright...well then, what now?” 

 

“We get the hell out of here.” 

 


	13. Chapter 13 - Stabbed Through The Heart

Clementine has put on the PA system and the others were in the storage room but, Carver was there and he had a gun on them.

 

Their weapons are on the ground. 

 

Nick saw Clementine from the corner of his eye. 

 

While Carver was talking, Clementine jumped down on him. Kenny punched him and Luke took away his gun.

 

“Get back.”

 

Everyone picked up their weapons.

 

“Come on Luke, this ain't none of your business.” 

 

“Clem, where...why isn't Alvin with you? Where is he?”

 

Clementine had a sad look on her face. 

 

“Alvin…” Rebecca said 

 

“Rebecca, I am...oh god, I am so sorry.”

 

She got really angry. “Kill him.” 

 

Luke was shocked.

 

Nick was smiling with a dark look on his face. 

 

“Shoot him.” Rebecca said 

 

“Just shoot him.” Clementine said 

 

Nick shot Carver in the leg and Kenny shot Carver's other leg. He was on the ground now. 

 

Then, Nick shot Carver in the chest.

 

That was for putting a gun to Clementine's head and for even thinking about hurting her. 

 

Everything was silent but, Kenny's footsteps. 

 

Kenny walked over and grabbed a crowbar. 

 

“Go now and wait outside.”

 

“We have to go.”

 

“Kenny, please.” 

 

Everyone started to leave until it was only Kenny, Nick, Clementine, and Rebecca still there. 

 

“I only need a minute, go on, you don't need to see this.” 

 

Clementine left with Sarita. 

 

Nick stayed and watched Kenny kill Carver. 

 

Kenny hit him with the crowbar over and over.  

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Nick, Kenny, and Rebecca went outside after Carver was dead. 

 

Luke helped Rebecca down. 

 

There was lurkers everywhere. 

 

Nick sighed and looks into the herd of lurkers. 

 

“Shit, I thought they were coming from the south.”

 

“They did...looks like we're in the eye of it now.” 

 

“Fuck...this is fucked…”

 

Luke gives Clementine a hatchet. “Here, you’re gonna need somethin’.” 

 

Luke also gives Nick a knife. “Here, Nick.” 

 

“Thanks..where did you find it?” 

 

“In the storage room.”

 

Nick nods his head. 

 

A lurker walks towards Clementine and she takes it down. Luke took down another one. 

 

Jane opens up a lurker with her knife and Clementine looks behind her.

 

There is gunshots going off.

 

“You guys better hurry up and get to smearing if you wanna live or you can die here...doesn't matter to me.”

 

Nick rolled his eyes. 

 

Clementine opens up another lurker with her hatchet. 

 

“Do it quick, we need to get covered before the rest of them get close or we're fucked.” 

 

“This isn't gonna work.” Rebecca said in a panicked voice. 

 

Clementine starts covering herself and Sarah. 

 

“I’II go first.”

 

“You’re gonna put that on yourself?” 

 

“We have to, Sarah.” 

 

Clementine covered herself with lurker blood. 

 

“Ok, now you.”

 

“Turn around.”

 

“Smells gross.” 

 

“No shit.”

 

Nick covered himself in lurker blood. 

 

Carlos helped cover the rest of Sarah and Nick covered the rest of Clementine too. 

 

“It'II be okay, honey. Just stay still.” Carlos said 

 

“Are...are you sure?”

 

“I’m sure, there's nothing to fear if you remain calm, I'II keep you safe.” 

 

Now everyone was covered in lurker blood. 

 

“We ain’t got all day here, everybody ready? They're almost on us.” 

 

Nick saw Troy walking out. Troy's back was to him, he was behind Troy. 

 

Nick's eyes darkened as he tighten the grip on the knife. 

 

“What in the actual fuck is going on here!? What is this sick shit? Someone say something before I start…” 

 

Nick stabbed Troy in the back, the knife went through Troy's heart. 

 

Luke's eyes widened. 

 

Nick took the knife out as Troy fell to the ground, he was dead. 

 

Blood was dripping down the knife. 

 

Nick cleaned the knife quickly. 

 

The lurkers are getting closer.

 

Jane walked towards the others.

 

“Come on, don't make any noise, got it? They might hear something they don't like. And for fuck’s sake, walk. Act like you belong and you will belong.”

 

Everyone started walking into the herd. 

 

Nick decided to stick close to Clementine, Sarah, and Carlos. 

 

Carlos look back at Clementine and Sarah then, he started walking. 

 

“We got this, ya’ll…” Luke said 

 

Clementine was looking around her. 

 

“Stay calm…” Jane said 

 

“Shh...we gonna be okay.” 

 

“Don't run.”

 

“Watch Sarah.”

 

“Shh...quiet, honey. Clementine, come help me!” 

 

Nick and Clementine got closer to them. 

 

“Calm her down, please. Say something.” 

 

“Shh..Sarah..it's...” Clementine started to say but, a gunshot interrupted her. 

 

Nick looked and saw that Carlos was bleeding from his neck. Lurkers were coming towards him. They attacked him and started biting him. 

 

Sarah was starting to scream. 

 


	14. Chapter 14 - Leave Her Alone

Carlos and Sarita were dead. Luke went after Sarah. 

 

Nick stayed with Clementine.

 

Nick and Clementine stayed quiet, they didn't make noise. 

 

When they got to the woods, they started to run. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -A few hours later -  _

 

They had stop running and were catching their breath. 

 

It was bright out now and they decided to walk the rest of the way. 

 

“You think the others are okay?” Clem asked 

 

“I think so.” Nick said 

 

Clementine nods her head and keeps walking. 

 

_ -A few minutes later - _

 

They are out of the woods and they see the Parker's run. 

 

“We can't just sit here doing nothing.” 

 

“I know. I know. They’ll be here soon.” 

 

Mike and Bonnie looked at them. 

 

“Holy shit.” 

 

“It had been so long. We were starting to worry no one else would make it.” 

 

“Well, besides…” Mike said as he turned around and looked at Kenny.

 

“Now, hopefully, we can figure out a plan.” 

 

Clementine looked over at Rebecca. “We need a safe place for Rebecca.” 

 

“This memorial works fine for a meeting spot, but no way we can stay here long-term.” 

 

“I told you, that's why we're waiting. And so soon as everyone else gets here, we’ll figure something out.” 

 

“What does Kenny wanna do?” Clementine asked 

 

“I tried to talk to Kenny and he flipped out on me, started yelling, scary shit.” 

 

“I know he probably didn't mean it. But it was scary.” 

 

Kenny is sitting, alone and Clementine gets a sad look on her face. 

 

“I’ve been nervous to go near him.” 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“I should go talk to him.” Clementine said 

 

“You sure?” Nick asked 

 

Clementine nods her head and she walks towards Kenny. 

 

Nick was watching them, to make sure that Clementine doesn't get hurt. 

 

He couldn't hear what they were saying until Kenny started yelling. 

 

“You think because you're a little girl you can just get people killed and no one will care? That because you're 'sorry’ it’II all magically go away? That's not how it works!” 

 

Nick heard enough and he walked over there.  

 

He looked at Kenny with darkened, angry eyes. 

 

“Leave her alone!” he yelled at him. 

 

Nick pulled Clementine away. 

 

“Asshole…” Nick whispered, under his breath. 

 

Kenny better leave her alone or else... 

 

“You alright?” he asked her. 

 

Clementine slowly nods her head. 

 

She hugs him and he wrapped his arms around her too. He also smiled now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, let me explain, Nick only thinks of her as his friend and/or little sister :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading this first chapter ♡


End file.
